enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NWREngines/Mid Sodor thoery
Hello, I'm NWREngines (you might have heard of me) and I have an extremely important theory that's the most important thing we got from Swashbuckler!!! No it's not Proteus' back story. No it's not where his lamp is or should I say was, OR the Thin Controller's past but... The engine killed off by Aura!!!!!!!!!! Now this has been on the back of my mind for a while, and thanks to a thread on EE93's wall and me having time to write this It's time to share it with you. This thread was written by Colby James (thanks buddie) which I will link here. Back on track (hit by brick) Colby makes reference towards the Mid Sodor railway engines. E replied that he would like to include them in his series. He then makes note that one appeared in Swashbuckler. I'm here today to theorize which engine that is, and who bit the dust. Lets get 3or 4 out of the way first. Atlas and Alfred aroud out of the GREAT RACE!!!!! (hehehe) these two are mine engines and as you might tell look nothing like the engine as seen here . These two had open cabs, were small and square. An old Petersham model would be a horrible Waste for engines as different as these. Next are Stanley/Smudger, this is simple as if they were becoming scrap, why would Sir Frederick go through all the hassle of turning these "boiler engines" back to a steam engine, then melting them down. It makes no sense! With four out of the field it seems it will be a lot tricker from here on... Next on my hitlist is Tim he is a small squat black engine, again small and square. His shape doesn't fit he's to small. Jerry and Jim are next with again the same problem, Their shape. I know i'm putting a lot of emphasis on shape, not to say that the Wooden Railway is known for accuracy to the real model's from the show but still, they resemble Freddie if nothing else and by the time this was released (2014) Freddie was being sold (for whatever reason) meaning that was no trouble. This leaves us with three engines John, Jennings, and Albert. Now here's where it gets speculative. Jennings is chopped off as the TTTE Wiki states he resembled Rheneas. Guess what? E has an old style Rheneas, and duke at this point meaning the choice of his Peter Sam being used was by choice, not because it's his only spare, If he wanted Jennings to look like Jennings he would have used his Rheneas. Our finally two are john and Albert. And here's just me guessing I think The Scrap Engine is realy (drum roll please) Albert! Why you ask? Well truly just because Albert seems to be more popular in the Fanbase and looking at the two engines next to The Scrap Engine it becomes apparently clear that John just doesn't cut it. So this is my attempt at a fan theory I hoped you liked it. :) EE93 and Colby James I have had no intent of spite of malice, just good spirtes! :) Hope you understand--Jackson TTTE WIKI Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts